


Really hot hot springs (no, it's not about temperature)

by Merelina



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Massage, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina
Summary: You have had a bad fucking day, and now your boss wants to talk to you as well! Turns out your boss has had a bad day as well.Maybe some relaxing in a hot spring will do you both some good.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Really hot hot springs (no, it's not about temperature)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend that had a bad day and in need of some cheering up.  
> I also wrote this at 1 am, without my glasses on after a long day. Sorry for any mistakes or fucked up layout😂😂
> 
> Come about at me in my Tumblr RuinerofCheese if you want.😘

You've had a bad day. Everybody seems to want something off you. Mostly things you either don't understand or do not have access to. Even the trip home was fucking annoying, with mules in your face all the time. Not even beating your fists bloody on one of them could calm you.

Back in the camp you called home, more people wanted something off you. You thought you could blow them off, but now even the most troublesome of people wanted to see you; your boss Higgs.

He was trouble for more than one reason. He was not only a demanding boss, but he was also the sexiest and cutest person in your life. Motherfucker would just smile and you'd melt in a puddle of schmoop in front of him.

You stepped inside his tent, wanting to say something biting and nasty, but you stopped the words before they could leave your mouth. Higgs was sitting on his bed, head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He was trying to roll the tension out if his shoulders, something you'd tried minutes before yourself.  
He hadn't spotted you yet, you knew he would never show himself other than in complete control of himself, never vulnerable. Never like the way he looked now. He looks up and sees you, and there's half a second of fear on his face before his face gets back to normal again. He starts to get up, probably to snark at you, but you know you need something else right now. So before he can say anything, you start: "there are some hotsprings up north, that I'm pretty sure nobody knows about. I'll point out where, you zap us there. I give you a massage, you give me a massage. We relax. Then we go back and pretend that never happened."  
He stands still, you can see his doubts and fears flashing over his face. Then he nods, ever so lightly, and opens a map. You point and he grabs you. The hotsprings are abandoned just as you suspected. He's already taking his clothes off and slipping into the water. You've never in your life seen him this silent, this...still. Tentative is not a word that suits Higgs and yet, now, here with you, you know you're seeing the real Higgs. Not the Boss, not the Great Terrorist, but the man behind all the masks, gold and flesh.

You slip in behind him and run your fingers over his shoulders, giving him a shiver. You start to rub his neck and shoulders, chasing his silence away as he moans. You can feel the knots come undone under your fingers. You lower your hands onto his back, running over old scars and fresh bruises.  
He turns to you, pulling you close, now sitting in your lap. He looks at you, really seeing you. And you, for the first time in years let him see, show him the real you.

You don't know how or when, but suddenly you're kissing. A lingering of lips turns into passionate, sweet kissing, licking into the other's mouths. Your arms are around him, hands on his back feeling his skin. His hands are in your hair, pulling it gently. You can feel his arousal getting harder against your belly, and you yourself feel yourself getting there as well.  
He pulls back slowly, resting his forehead against yours.  
"Tell me what you want. Tell me where you want me. I'm yours to command, please tell me what to do"   
He sounds so needy and desperate and wanting and oh so very submissive.  
"I need you. I need you to fuck me, baby. You are going to start easy and slow, I'll let you know when you can speed up"  
He closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip for a second, thoroughly enjoying your demanding tone of voice.  
He does as you told him, starting off slow with just a finger, two fingers, before finally letting himself slip inside you, letting out a moan when he's fully inside you.  
"Mmm so tight." He opens his eyes to look at you. "Am I..." he looks away shyly "doing well?" He asks in a whisper.  
"You're doing so well for me baby"   
you answer, and his eyelids flutter.   
"You're filling me up so good sweetheart, I feel so good with you deep inside me" you moan in his ear, earning a whimper from the man on top of you.  
You feel this tightness inside you build up, until you almost can't take it anymore.  
"Faster baby, faster my gorgeous man. I need you now" he immediately does as you demand, and you can hear he's getting close as well. A particularly loud and salacious moan, pushes you over the edge and you cum, stars exploding behind your closed eyelids.  
He whimpers, every muscle in his body tense, almost cumming himself, but not yet over that edge. "Please can I cum?" He begs, "please ah mmm please?" He drags out the last please, truly begging you.  
"Oh god! Please Higgs, cum, NOW!" you command. He throws his head back in a silent scream, and you feel him shooting his hot cum inside you.  
He all but collapses onto you, and you catch him just in time. Together you lay there, panting, coming down from your high.

He slowly let's you go and goes to sit beside you. He's shaking, when you pull him in an embrace. It takes quite some time before you let each other go, and get out of the hot spring, slowly dressing.

"I don't..." He starts, but looks away, too scared to continue. What if you don't feel the same way?  
"Yeah, I don't want to forget about this either. If it's okay with you, this wasn't a one time thing"  
He looks at you, with a sigh of relief, smiling now.   
"That's all right by me"   
He takes your hand, pressing a kiss to your fingertips.   
"Ready to head back?"  
You nod, and a second after there's nothing left but some gold sparks in the air.  
Well, that and your underwear.


End file.
